L'Empereur Noir
by Cassidy Agorade
Summary: Si l'on vous proposait le pouvoir, l'accepteriez-vous ? OS Yaoi, Xavier x Nathan (Hiroto x Kazemaru). Lemon


**Yo !**

**Cette fiction m'avait été gentiment demandée par Tasuke et j'avouerai que ce couple peu commun m'avait beaucoup intriguée. Je me suis dit que cela valait peut-être le coup de développer quelque-chose là-dessus. Voici la fic en question :)**

**Couple : Xavier x Nathan (Hiroto x Kazemaru)**

**Disclaimer : ********les personnages d'Inazuma Eleven ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de LEVEL-5 INC.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_La scène se passe entre le moment où Nathan a quitté l'équipe des Raimons et celui où il a intégré les Empereurs Noirs._

* * *

Ses liens lui rentraient dans la chair, meurtrissant ses poignet et tétanisant chacun de ses muscles. Ses épaules raidies le lançaient et la souffrance se répandait dans son corps tel un serpent, sinuant dans ses veines et l'empoisonnant peu à peu.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son ne s'échappait plus de ses lèvres gercées. Sa gorge, sèche d'avoir trop crié, refusait d'émettre le moindre son.

Des éclairs de douleur transperçaient sa vision en même temps que sa peau se lacérait. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, serrant la mâchoire jusqu'à sentir un goût métallique et doucereux se répandre sur sa langue, dans une tentative désespérée d'oublier la crispation déchirante de ses membres.

Sa vision devint floue et il sentit le monde chavirer autour de lui. Les contours de la pièce plongée dans une perpétuelle pénombre se brouillèrent. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur ses liens pour tenter de s'en débarrasser, en vain.

Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces mais il se sentait partir peu à peu. L'abîme s'offrait à lui. L'obscurité lui tendait les bras, promettant d'apaiser ses souffrances et de lui apporter le repos.

Il résista encore quelques instants. Sa tête lui tournait et il respirait difficilement. Pourtant, il refusait de se laisser aller et de plonger dans ces ténèbres envoûtantes qui l'appelaient.

Dans un dernier trait de douleur fulgurante, il perdit connaissance.

XoXoXoX

Nathan n'aurait jamais dû rejeter l'offre. Il aurait dû accepter,devenir un Empereur Noir et mener à bien la mission qu'on lui avait proposée. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences pour lui-même. Sur le moment, il avait seulement souhaité protéger ses amis, Mark, Axel et les autres. Lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de quitter l'équipe, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que tout cela représentait, alors que les Raimons s'engageaient dans un terrible affrontement avec les joueurs extraterrestres. Sur le moment, son départ lui avait paru être la meilleure solution. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se savait faible et aurait fait n'importe quoi pour devenir plus fort, mais il n'aurait jamais trahi ses équipiers. On lui avait offert le pouvoir et il n'en avait pas voulu. Son refus l'avait mené à sa perte.

Il était dans une petite pièce sombre située dans un coin reculé de l'Académie Alius. Il avait fallu trois jours pour le briser. Trois jours qui lui avaient semblé durer une éternité. Trois jours où ils avaient eu les bras attachés au-dessus de lui par des liens d'acier. Trois terribles jours passés à hurler, à crier et à supplier. Et durant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais défailli... jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait lutté. Il avait perdu.

XoXoXoX

Une voix susurra dans son demi-sommeil.

La douleur l'avait amené dans un monde où il n'y avait ni de haut ni de bas, plus de sens, plus de contours, plus de couleurs. Seul persistait l'étrange impression de flotter au-dessus d'une plaine immense et vide, une plaine qui n'avait jamais connu de fleurs ou de lumière.

– Cède nous... disait la voix

– Tu es trop faible, tu ne peux pas te battre.

– Tes amis n'ont pas besoin de toi...

– Ils ne voudraient pas d'un incapable comme toi dans leur équipe.

– Tu es pathétique, comment pourrais-tu résister ?

– Accepte l'offre, accepte le pouvoir.

– La pierre Alius te permettrait d'égaler tes anciens coéquipiers.

– Tu pourrais même les surpasser...

– Pense à cette opportunité...

Le murmure semblait interminable. Il s'étendait au-dessus de lui, grandissait à chaque parole prononcée, s'enroulait tel un nuage de fumée dans la nuit environnante. Nathan était lentement submergé par les ombres glissantes de ses mots tentateurs. Il savait tout au fond de lui-même qu'elles n'avaient peut-être pas tort, il se pourrait même qu'elles contiennent une part de vérité...

– Deviens un Empereur Noir.

Son esprit était bercé par la mélopée suave et entêtante qui se répandait sur la terre aride de son esprit. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment d'attaches. Il ne manquerait à personne. D'ailleurs, les autres l'avaient sûrement remplacé...

– Nathan !

Cette voix-là avait quelque-chose de différent.

– Nathan, réveille-toi !

Les ombres s'éloignaient...

- NATHAN !

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ouvrit brutalement les yeux, sursautant sous l'exclamation.

Le mouvement lui fit mal aux épaules. Grimaçant, il se frotta ses poignets endoloris.

_Se frotta..._

Il se frottait les poignets...

Il pouvait bouger les bras...

Il avait les mains libres !

Nathan regarda autour de lui et constata qu'aucun lien d'acier ne l'entravait plus. Il était allongé sur un lit. Des coussins le maintenaient à demi-assis et une couverture chaude recouvrait son corps. Ses vêtements sales avaient étaient retirés et ses plaies avaient été soigneusement nettoyées. Une douce odeur de propre l'entourait. Son geôlier lui avait même lavé les cheveux.

_Son geôlier..._

Il écarquilla de grands yeux apeurés où l'on distinguait trop de blanc. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un sentiment brûlant de panique l'envahissait.

Quelqu'un alluma une petite lampe.

– Hey ! Calme-toi !

La surprise se dessina sur les traits de Nathan quand il aperçut son gardien.

– Xene ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Que faisait l'extraterrestre à son chevet ? Et pourquoi n'était-il plus attaché ? Il s'agita mais la douleur lui arracha un gémissement.

– Chhut ! Personne ne te fera plus souffrir... Ne bouge pas tant, tes blessures ne cicatrisent pas si rapidement...

La lumière émise par la veilleuse peignait les traits du garçon aux cheveux rouges de douces lueurs, donnant des reflets émeraude liquide à ses yeux.

– Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ?

– Plusieurs heures, je dirais.

– Plusieurs heures ?! Mais qu-que... s'alarma Nathan.

La frayeur s'empara de son être. Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui avait-on fait ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Et si, et si... ? Une terreur viscérale le submergea, tétanisant ses membres. Sa respiration se fit trop rapide et des tremblements incontrôlés secouaient son corps abîmé.

L'autre garçon eut mal de le voir dans cet état. Dans un élan inconsidéré, il l'entoura de ses bras. Il aurait tant voulu arriver plus tôt ! Quand il avait appris que Nathan était retenu dans ses conditions, il en avait été malade. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un être humain ? C'était monstrueux ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer ces moments affreux et ne plus sentir la détresse du bleuté.

– Xene, qu'est-ce que...

– C'est Xavier.

– Hein ?

– C'est Xavier, je m'appelle Xavier, murmura-t-il le visage enfoui dans son épaule.

Nathan cessa de trembler. La chaleur de l'étreinte lui procurait un doux sentiment de réconfort. Il posa maladroitement sa main sur le bras de l'autre.

Xavier continua à parler, immobile. Il redoutait de bouger, persuadé que – s'il effectuait le moindre mouvement - l'autre s'affolerait de nouveau.

– Pardonne-moi. J'aurais dû savoir. Ta captivité. Pardonne-moi. Je serais venu avant, balbutia le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

L'ancien Raimon caressa doucement le bras de de l'attaquant, redoutant les paroles qui s'ensuivraient.

Xavier soupira.

– Quand je suis arrivé, tu venais de tomber dans les pommes. Je t'ai détaché et j'ai pris soin de toi en attendant que tu te réveilles. Je te voyais t'agiter mais je n'arrivais pas à te faire sortir de l'inconscience. Je m'en veux tellement !

Un immense sentiment de soulagement envahit Nathan. Nul autre mal ne lui avait été fait lorsqu'il s'était évanoui ! Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux tandis que la tension accumulée dans son corps se dissipait.

Reconnaissant envers le rouge d'avoir veillé sur lui durant tout ce temps, il lui rendit son étreinte.

– Tu n'y es pour rien.

Xavier sentait le souffle chaud du bleuté sur sa nuque. Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacé puis, il se risqua à caresser les cheveux soyeux de son vis-à-vis.

– Si tu savais comme je tiens à toi, chuchota-t-il avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

Ça lui avait échappé. _Mais quel imbécile !_ Xavier se raidit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de savourer lamentablement les dernières secondes où il tenait Nathan dans ses bras. Il l'avait tant regardé lors des matchs ! Tant admiré sa grâce et sa beauté ! Et maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin le toucher, il avait tout fait foirer ! Il attendit le moment fatidique où l'ex-2 prendrait conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et le repousserait brutalement. Il pouvait presque déjà voir son expression de dégoût lorsqu'il comprendrait.

Mais Nathan n'en fit rien.

L'ancien Raimon blottit son nez dans le cou du garçon aux cheveux rouges, le cœur s'emplit d'une émotion frêle et hésitante. Il inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons de l'odeur du capitaine de Genesis. Il recula ensuite un peu et plongea son regard dans les orbes vertes de l'attaquant.

– Tu tiens... à moi ? bredouilla timidement le bleu.

– Plus que tu ne l'imagines.

Nathan rosit légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'une personne lui disait cela.

– P-pourquoi ?

Xavier se pencha et happa doucement les lèvres de l'ex-2 qui rougit pour de bon.

– Ça te va comme réponse ? s'enquérit le numéro 11.

Il espérait ne pas avoir été trop loin. Il n'arrêtait pas de dépasser les limites qu'il s'était fixé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à les tenir, comme mû par une force invisible qui le poussait sans cesse à franchir ses propres barrières. Le bleuté ne l'avait pas encore rejeté, peut-être qu'il avait une chance, aussi minuscule soit-elle.

– Je crois, murmura Nathan avant de répondre au baiser.

Xavier eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Fermant les yeux, il savoura la sensation des lèvres tendres de son ancien adversaire. Ce fut un baiser délicat, presque éthéré.

Nathan posa son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. La lumière donnait des éclats d'ambre à son iris dévoilé. Il était heureux de compter aux yeux de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui lui plaisait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Sa situation lui semblait un peu moins désespérée avec le capitaine de Genesis à ses côtés. Il souhaitait lui faire savoir que sa présence le touchait.

– J'aime bien, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

– Moi, je _t'_aime bien, souffla l'attaquant.

– J'avais cru comprendre, sourit affectueusement le bleuté.

Nathan se remit à embrasser le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Il était charmé par la douceur du numéro 11. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, invitant l'autre à approfondir le baiser.

Le rouge ne se fit pas prier. Sa langue rencontra celle de Nathan et il passa sa main dans le dos de l'ancien Raimon pour l'attirer contre lui, caressant sa peau nue.

Le baiser se fit plus langoureux. Nathan sentait un courant électrique danser sur chaque parcelle que Xavier touchait. Il entoura la nuque de l'attaquant, sentant la chaleur monter en lui progressivement.

Le numéro 11 sembla s'en rendre compte. Il écrasa avidement les lèvres du bleuté et le renversa, éjectant quelques coussins au passage. Seule la couverture et les vêtements de Xavier les séparaient. L'attaquant s'en aperçut et se débarrassa du drap, révélant le corps nu de Nathan.

Le mouvement surprit le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il agrippa brusquement les épaules de Xavier. Le mouvement le fit grimacer de douleur.

– Je ne te ferai aucun mal, promit le capitaine.

Le rouge caressa le ventre lisse de son bien-aimé. Il attrapa précautionneusement les poignets blessés de l'ex-2 et étendit ses bras le long du corps. Il s'interrompit et regarda le visage de son partenaire.

Le bleuté lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

Xavier se redressa et entreprit de retirer sa combinaison de Genesis. Il prit tout son temps, laissant le tissu moulant glisser sur sa peau opalescente.

Nathan admirait chaque centimètre de la chair dévoilée. La vue était superbe ! La lumière s'accrochait au corps d'albâtre de son ancien adversaire et tranchait superbement avec le carmin de ses cheveux. Dans un ultime froissement, la tenue se retrouva sur le sol.

Le numéro 11 se retrouva en boxer sous le regard enflammé du bleu. Il se pencha et mordilla le cou de l'ancien Raimon. L'attaquant fut récompensé par un gémissement.

Nathan se tortilla sous les caresses habiles de Xavier. Il voulut relever les bras pour le toucher mais le garçon aux cheveux rouges appuya doucement sur ses avant-bras pour les maintenir à ses côtés.

Le capitaine de Genesis lécha sensuellement la clavicule du bleuté, tandis que sa main venait caresser le torse de Nathan.

L'ex-2 haletait. La tension dans son corps lui semblait insoutenable. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le lit. Le mouvement tira sur ses blessures et lui fit plisser les yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas au rouge.

– Reste tranquille, susurra Xavier pendant qu'il s'appliquait à titiller la poitrine du bleu.

_Facile à dire dans ces conditions !_ Il était complètement électrisé par la présence de l'attaquant. De petits gémissements lascifs s'échappaient de ses lèvres ouvertes. Il luttait avec la tension accumulée dans son corps, mais c'était comme tenter de retenir du sable entre ses doigts, irrésistible.

– Je ne savais pas que les humains étaient si réceptifs, s'amusa le numéro 11.

– On sait tous les deux que tu en fais également partie.

– C'est exact, confirma le capitaine de Genesis, se demandant brièvement dans quelles conditions horribles on lui avait révélé cette vérité.

Il secoua la tête et sourit à Nathan. Il fera tout afin lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait subi durant ces trois jours ! Pour cela, il était prêt à tout.

– Xavier ! couina le bleu lorsque le concerné atteignit son nombril.

Le garçon aux yeux verts se redressa, une étincelle d'envie brûlant dans ses yeux. Il retira son boxer, révélant son érection trop longtemps emprisonnée. La sentir ainsi libérée lui arracha un soupir.

Le bleu éprouva la plus grande difficulté à ne pas loucher et se força à regarder les orbes émeraude de l'attaquant. Il se mordit la lèvre. La séance promettait d'être rodéo !

Xavier sourit. Il se détourna un instant et farfouilla dans ses affaires, d'où il sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant.

L'ancien Raimon gémit et écarta les jambes.

– Impatient ? le taquina le rouge en enduisant ses doigts de liquide translucide.

Nathan le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Il devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas bouger les bras, consumé par son besoin de contact.

Le numéro 11 présenta un doigt à l'entrée du bleu, demandant son accord du regard.

L'ex-2 hocha la tête. Il sentit une pression contre son anneau de chair. Le premier doigt entra facilement. La sensation était étrange mais pas douloureuse.

Xavier bougea son doigt. Voyant que Nathan ne disait rien, il s'autorisa à en insérer un deuxième.

Le bleu grimaça. Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que ses poignets, mais les deux intrus en lui, étirant sa chair, lui faisaient mal.

– Désolé, s'excusa le garçon aux yeux émeraude.

Ils savaient tous les deux que le pire était à venir. Le rouge s'en voulait un peu de voir Nathan dans cet état.

Lorsqu'il sentit la pression autour de ses doigts se relâcher, il commença à effectuer des mouvements de ciseaux afin de préparer au mieux l'ancien Raimon.

Nathan poussait des halètements laborieux. Il s'efforça de se détendre mais y parvenait difficilement. Le lubrifiant aidait mais n'enlevait pas la douleur.

Xavier chercha la bouche du bleuté. Il l'embrassa passionnément, étouffant ses gémissements avec sa langue avide. L'attaquant inséra un troisième doigt, caressant l'intérieur chaud de son ancien adversaire.

Le bleu l'embrassait comme s'il était son air, son oxygène. Cela plaisait énormément au capitaine de Genesis qui s'arracha aux lèvres voraces dans un grondement sourd. Il attrapa les cuisses de Nathan pour les relever et se positionna devant son entrée. Le numéro 11 s'enfonça en lui dans une longue poussée brûlante qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Il grogna de concupiscence et rouvrit les yeux pour contempler le visage de son amant.

Nathan serrait les paupières et des larmes perlaient au bord de ses longs cils. Il se sentait observé par Xavier et détourna la tête, gêné, pendant que l'autre commençait à bouger.

Le rouge saisit doucement le menton du bleu et l'obligea à le regarder.

L'ex-2 entrouvrit ses orbes foncées et ce qu'il vit le surprit. Un océan de passion emplissait les iris vertes du capitaine de Genesis.

Le numéro 11 imprima un premier mouvement. Nathan arqua le dos et gémit. Le mouvement raviva la douleur dans ses bras et ses épaules. Il cria.

– Je suis désolé, mon amour, je suis désolé, s'alarma Xavier.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il avait dit. Encore un mot qui lui avait échappé. Un mot qu'il tenait secret contre son cœur. Il sonda le visage du bleu, inquiet.

Nathan lui sourit. La douleur avait cédé la place à la surprise, puis à un sentiment beaucoup plus doux. Des vagues de plaisirs se succédaient dans son corps.

– Ne le sois pas, souffla le bleu.

Il remua le bassin pour accompagner les mouvements qui se faisaient plus profonds et plus ciblés.

Xavier n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps avant d'atteindre _ce_ point.

Nathan cria. Mais ce cri n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur.

– J'ai trouvé, susurra le rouge à l'oreille de l'ex-2 avant de revenir frapper sa prostate dans un coup plus précis que le précédent.

Il accéléra le rythme. Nathan gémissait sous lui, la chaleur consumant chaque parcelle de son être. Il avait l'impression d'être dévoré par un feu vivant.

Le capitaine saisit l'érection abandonnée du bleu et se mit à effectuer de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient. Les gémissements se changèrent en cris tandis que la chaleur devenait insupportable.

Xavier donna encore quelques coups de reins et il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur son ventre. Il s'autorisa seulement à se lâcher et se libéra dans un long soupir.

Nathan fermait les yeux afin de profiter des dernières secondes de ce contact.

Épuises les deux garçons se séparèrent.

L'attaquant s'assit sur le bord du lit, posant sa main sur celle de l'ancien Raimon.

– Reste ! l'implora le bleu.

– Je serai là jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, lui promit le numéro 11.

Il s'allongea aux côtés de l'ex-2 et l'entoura de ses bras, veillant à ne pas toucher ses blessures. Le bruit de leur souffle était la seule chose qui venait rompre le silence de la pièce.

Nathan savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance en l'attaquant... son extraterrestre. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres lorsque le sommeil vint le chercher.

Xavier entendait la respiration calme et apaisée de l'ancien Raimon. Il s'assit et se pencha vers son bleuté, gravant ses traits dans sa mémoire.

– Il me reste un match à jouer, d'ici là je dois te laisser, murmura-t-il.

Le numéro 11 replaça la couverture sur cet être si cher à son cœur et se leva.

– Je sais que tu ne resteras pas un Empereur Noir, ce ne sera qu'un passage, ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue veloutée du bleu.

Il adressa un dernier sourire à la forme endormie, avant de fermer doucement la porte.

– Je t'attendrai.

* * *

**Eh bien ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir écrire autant de lignes sur une fiction avec ce petit bleu... Au final, je me suis bien amusée ! Et vous ? ;)**


End file.
